Ultraman Dull (Fan Versus)
A self-proclaimed Ultra, while his body is that of an Ultra, his heart is not. He is also referred to as Dark Dull. Appearance Dull is a grey faced and skin Ultra with red markings, and gunmetal black protectors. His color timer is a circle, and glows a dull grey/silver, just like his eyes. He sports a normal crest with a rectangular silver light. When revived, 'Primus' took the form of a bayverse style transformer that transformed into a planetoid of scrap. Personality Dull is...a dull, grey personality, who desires conformity over the universe, resulting in his xenophobic tendencies and opinions. This does not extend to humans and Ultras, due to their shared ancestral appearance, and, as he puts it, 'dull appearance'. He sees the myriad forms of evolution as disgusting and longs for a grey universe. Shows symptoms of the Dao Factor infection, but it is unknown if he possessed them or not before hand. It is clear however, that the intelligence normally associated with his race, is absent most likely due to the Anathium in his system. History Originally an Alien Dull, he was given power by a being known as Dull, to fulfill his goal of a Dull grey universe. This was done by transferring his mind to an artificial Ultra Statue, becoming Ultraman Dull. Then given the Quill, an artifact of unknown origin and the Dao Factor, he created a pocket dimension which he used to create artificial souls, minds, in the form of 'sparks'. Seeking to bring about his grey universe, he created an army which would force the Ultras to submit to his rule, or wipe them out so that he could create a new order of Ultras. He did this with the aid of the Dao infected Eldritch Things, Astal and Setsuna. Appearing as a being of light, calling himself Primus. Using his powers, he animated the mechanoid drones of Astal and Setsuna educated, warping their minds with false memories into the perverse and xenophobic personalities of the 'Zen Seibertronian Teikoku'. Their leader, Shining Convoy, was given the Cross Dimensional Dragon Hyperion, to merge with and hold the power to take his army across universes. With this done, they were set upon the largest nearby Universe. However, in the end, the army and Dull were defeated, the Quill was destroyed, and Dull was defeated. His co-conspirators were later defeated by Malleus, as was his core essence. He would later be revived and took the identity as 'Primus', the 'Dao Star'. Traits * Height: 47 m * Weight: 30,000 tons (Normally), 36,000 (with Dao Factor) * Brawn: 70,000 tons (Normally), 300,000 (with Dao Factor) * Time Limit: 3 Minutes (normally, but unlimited with the Dao Factor) Powers and Abilities * Dullium Ray: Basically the Specium Ray, but he's just too stubborn or stupid to call it that. However, is is still more powerful thanks to the Dao Factor. * Particle Slicer: An arc shaped energy bullet with cutting qualities * Flight: Basic Ultra Ability * Size Change: Basic Ultra Ability Trivia * Dull sported the weakened Dao Factor, as the Fan Mashup Universe is based on the physics of the Orion Continuity and is thus too stable to allow the full range of abilities. * Without the Dao Factor Dull is a very weak. He is so weak, that he has a time limit in a universe that doesn't normally have those. ** This is made clear because his Species is so emotionally stunted normally, that they cannot trigger the change in the Light of Nature or any of its sub-varients. * Due to the Dao Factor, he is too stupid to come up with any new techniques. * While not stated, users can probably guess that Dull was/is supposed to be an Alien Dull in a Terranoid like body. Category:Fan Seijin Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fan Villain Category:Ultra Fan Mashup Category:Lord Ba Dao vs Omniverse